bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shar
They were called Shar before they split into 2 different bodies.Lulu & Lola was a former hollow before meeting Muteki, the person who saved her from rampaging vasto lorde. It is unknown how she became a arrancar but she suffered from a very fatal disease and so the only way to survive it was to split into 2 different bodies. She is now Fraccion to the Segunda Espada Nou. She is later killed by Seikatsu Okuri. Appearance Lulu is a light skinned female with one red eye and one blue eye. She has long blue hair and wears a white hait similiar to that of a sailor. She wears a black dress with the topped of it unzipped revealing a large portion of her breast. Lola is a dark skinned female with 2 red eyes and very distinctive spiky white hair. She wears 4 black hair pins in her head and 2 red rubber bands to keep her hair up. She wears a red and black jacket amd brown short pants with a white belt. Like Lulu she large portion of her breast. Personality Lulu has a very calm nature and usually always keeps her cool. She has a big addiction to drinking sake. She is mostly drunk if you are around her but she is very clever in battle whether she is drunk or not. Lola tends to always speak her mind no matter who she is talking to and she always seems to be anxious to battle like Lulu she has a tendency to drink alot. They both seem to like Muteki due to the fact that he saved them. They usually refer to him as Hero-kun when ever then see him. History There past is widely unknown. They both used to be one female arrancar but had a very fatal disease. Due to this they were targets of hollow almost always. One day a gang of vasto lorde was chasing the girls and they were about to be killed and eaten. They were then saved by Muteki. It is unknown how they went from Adjuchas to arrancar. Synopsis Master your Goals Arc, Movement of the Venganza Movement vs Espada Arc Top Arrancar of Las Noches Muteki vs Movement, Invasion of Las Noches Powers & Abilities Immense Spiratual Pressure: Combined they have equal spirit energy almost at captain levels. There spirit energy is the same color as there cero. Sonido Master: The have grown to be extrmely fast, alot faster than before and fast enough to keep up with a lieutanant. They also have the ability to go fast enough to leave behind afterimages of themselves to through opponents off guard. Cero: Though it takes a long time to charge up they both have very capable cero and it can match up to a espada cero if they both combine there's. After charging it up there cero can be very fast and extremely dangerous and diffucult to dodge. Lulu cero is blue and Lola is red. Soul Seperation: It is unknown when they did this but they did do it when they became a arrancar to survive a very fatal disease. Zanpakutou The name of their zanpaktou Princesa de Muerte(lit. Princess of death)Their zanpaktou is a seven foot long katana with a black hilt and is very easy to wield and extremly light in comparison to other swords. They can only use their swords when in the Resurreccion. Resurreccion: They both combine and become the equal being they were beforer they split into 2. She is a black haired light skinned woman with red eyes. She wears a long red dress. and wields a seven foot long katana. While in this form the disease she had before restricts how long she can battle Resurreccion Special Ability: They now have a very long sword that they wield for battle and can asssit them very well in close combat. They have the ability to summon a massive wolf behind them and can control its movements by playing a flute. If the wolf makes contact with your skin it can make the atoms of your skin turn to stone, thus you quickly become stone if it touches you constantly and the effects of it cannot be undone. However the Wolf cannot be harmed or destroyed thus provides no defense leaving Princesa de Muerte wide open. Quotes *''Lola and Lulu talking at the same time to Muteki "Remember us, yea you saved us before thanks for that"'' * Trivia *They can only use their zanpaktou in their Resurreccion. *They split their souls similiar to what Coyote Stark and Lilynette GIngerback did. *Due to Aizen testing Yoshi somehow was given a tail.